irlsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Violet (A.I.)
Violet was supposed to be a part of the eight special wolves that were to be given to eight different players around the world of Sword Art Online. Due to last minute adjustments to add her, Violet found herself ejected from the Eight, reducing it back to seven. Instead, she took on the form of a Shadow Sabre and was trapped in a Shadow Rune for quest purposes that were unfortunately forgotten after the game's horrible launch. At Floor 3, she was found by the Assassin Jyun after he found her on the ground, marked as random loot. Later on Floor 6, she was able to contact Jyun from within the stone and, after he was able to felt some sympathy for her, the stone shattered and liberated her, revealing her true form to him. Since that moment, she and Jyun began to had a strong friendship relation and she started to describe him more like a brother than a partner. Appearance ''Sword Art Online In human form, Violet is a girl who has long black hair descending toward her tights and has deep purple eyes. She also have cat ears that can be seen going out of her hair and a little tail going out of her back. She is often seen in a black and white dress in civilian clothing and in a black and white combat suit outside towns. When she attains her teen age, her eyes change to a golden yellow color and she decides to put a little bow on her head to appear a little bit cuter. In animal form, she is quite a cute-looking cat that it's fur is completely black with two bright shining purple eyes. Under her belly, a little white spot can be seen, but even her does not know where it came from. Her ears are going up in a pointy way and body armor can be seen on her everytime Jyun levels up. At teen age, however, she was able to create two Animal forms: Non-Offensive and '''Offensive. While she keeps her original non-armored cat form in her Non-Offensive Form, her Offensive Form changes her completely, making her look way more menacing with her body armor forming spikes on her back, head and legs and making her gain two sharps fangs that can be seen getting out of her mouth. '''''ALfheim Online In ALO, Violet has lost her shapeshifter skills and is now considered as a normal Player A.I that is part of the Cait Sith Fairy Race. She looks almost exactly like her SAO appearance, keeping her black cat ears and her tail while she still have her long black hair, of which ends in braids on the sides of her face . She uses the Night Blade armor set, which is made of a leather armor formed of a black sleeveless shirt showing her belly button, a black band on her left arm, black leather pants, black boots, a dark purple cape dividing itself into two on her back and, finally, a hood. Also, she had inherited two items from SAO that Hkari had given to her one day as a gift; a black scarf renamed as a Black Sabre Scarf and a Spade Chain Collar. Being at her teen ages, a small tone of purple can be seen in her hair, but it is not very noticeable, her hair still seeming almost perfectly black. Personality Even if she is considered as a pet and not a human, Violet tries to balance her time in the two to be able to talk with the most people as possible since she can't talk while in animal form with other than Jyun and Keigo, her boyfriend. She is very social, outgoing and would often feel much more human than Artificial Intelligence. However, even if she knows she's a fake, she would often question herself about what would happened if the game's done and when her and her siblings will be deleted. When she is with Jyun, she would often stick around with him as much as she can and would often do some jokes and try to act as a sister for him.....to the point that even him begins to think that she strangely ressembles her sister from the Real World, Rukia. She is a very calm Shadow Sabre that acts mostly like a furry friend to Jyun's friends or very aggressive toward his enemies like PK players or mobs. In combat, she is a savage beast and does not consider defeat at all, using both her Human and Animal form to fight. Weapon ''Sword Art Online -''MetalBurst Cleaver: A small metallic cleaver made for fast and cunning attacks that could be often considered invisible to human eye. It has a small hilt and it's blade is grey, looking like it comes out from a science-fiction movie. Violet sheathes the weapon her back. ''ALfheim Online ''-Sword of Shadows: The Sword of Shadows is a Death Magic variant of a wakizachi. It is a small traditional Japanese blade that is very light and probably even faster than the MetalBurst Cleaver, letting Violet use the special skill Flash Step. It has a black hilt with dark purple jewels on it along with a pure black blade which lets out a faint black smoke in combat. Nevertheless, it is a dangerous weapon and it should not be underestimated. Skills ''Sword Art Online -'''Death Bite' (Only in Animal Form): Violet jumps on the target and bites it with a death-effect bite, doing bonus damage. -'Death Slash' (Only in Animal Form): Violet slashes the target with a death-type slash, producing an attack damage bonus. -'Fury of the Beast' (Only in Animal Form): Violet dissapears and engulfs her enemies with black smoke, confusing them and lowering their rage stat. Then, every hostile targets that were covered by the smoke receives an extremely high-damage criticial hit slash. -'Blade of the Nightingale' (Only in Human Form): Violet rushes up to an enemy and quickly do a 5-hit combo at lightning speed, leaving only afterimages for the human eye to see. -'Fading Strike' (Only in Human Form): Violet quickly teleports herself in front of every hostile in front of her and produces a critical strike for each of them with her cleaver, producing very high damage. -'Phantom's Fade' (Warp Skill): Violet transforms her body into black smoke and reappears in another desired area of the floor she is on. Can be used with a partner. ''ALfheim Online -'''Flash Step': Passive companion skill that lets the caster move extremely fast, appearing like it is teleporting, for ten seconds. -'Death Stroke': Offensive Dark Magic skill that spawns fog around the target's neck, which produces both dark and choking damage. -'Fading Strike': Skill that Violet inherited from SAO. She quickly teleports herself in front of every targets before producing a critical damage to each, producing very high damage. -'Dark Augmentation': Buff that embues the caster's weapon with a Dark Magic effect, producing bonus dark damage. -'Death Arrow': Offensive Dark Magic spell that lets the caster, after having chanted correctly, make a Dark Magic-fueled arrow in her hands, held by an imaginary bow. The more it is held back, the more the damage it does. -'Death Bombs': Offensive Dark Magic spell that makes two floating ball appear over the caster before being thrown at the target at will. At contact, the ball explodes, leaving dark damage behind. Trivia -Just before the end of SAO, she was able to do a file transfer to Jyun's NerveGear to prevent her deletion from the server and was reprogrammed by him in the Real World. She is now living on his terminal in the Otonashi family house after the events of Sword Art Online. -Sometimes, to joke around, she calls her partner Jyun-nyan. -While she change form, her body changes to smoke before taking her other form. Category:Character Category:Sword Art Online Category:Female Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Hibiko